


Babygirl

by tyträck (kwshik)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, this is so straight wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwshik/pseuds/tytr%C3%A4ck
Summary: He curls his fingers into a fist, tugging at the strands of your hair. The pain prickles over your scalp, just enough to get lost in it.„Be a good girl for me.“
Relationships: Wong Yukhei/reader
Kudos: 24





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sharing one (1) braincell with me, N.  
—  
There’s something about this that still bugs me but I just gonna post it anyway.  
(I also promised myself that I’d never write idol/reader or straight stuff and now this exists. So pls enjoy.)
> 
> English is not my first language, I’m sorry for any mistakes

His hand caresses your hair, the pads of his fingers slightly pushing against your scalp. You can feel the heat of his body through the fabric of his pants, it’s warm and comfortable and makes you want him to hold you forever. It almost makes you forget the hard floor beneath your knees. 

His other hand is on your face, big enough to cup your jaw and for you to rest your cheek in his palm. „You’re so good for me“, he whispers. „My sweet little girl“. His voice above your head is warm, just like his body.  
You look up at him, at him lips, the way he slowly breathes in and out and you look at the way his brows furrow as you meet his gaze.  
„You are my good girl, right?“ You nod, cheek still in his hand. He didn’t ask you to speak so you just stay there, waiting for more. 

He is hard, his dick pressing against his pants close to your face.  
You reach out to touch him but his voice stops you. „No hands today, baby.“  
The hand that holds your face reaches down to his crotch, leaving the memory of warm touch. His fingers work on his fly, unzipping it with a noise that seems too loud in the silence between you. You’re not sure whether to look at his hand fumbling with the fabric of his pants or his face. His breathyly mumbled „Babybgirl“ is making that decision for you. His eyes are dark, pupils big and deep. It takes a few more seconds before you break eye contact to study the rest of is features. The hint of a smile is ghosting over his lips, so faint that you’re not sure if maybe it’s just your imagination.

The twiching of his eyebrows tells you that he’s touching himself now. You can see his arm shifting in your peripher vision but his eyes tell you not to look anywhere else than his face. His stare is strong, makes you feel small and fragile, breakable, but it also holds the promise to put you back together at the end.  
You know he will take care of you later, somewhere where nothing can distract you. The fingers that are on your scalp right now would be enough to make you fall apart.

He curls them into a fist, tugging at the strands of your hair. The pain prickles over your scalp, just enough to get lost in it.  
„Be a good girl for me.“  
The angle is weird and makes the muscles in your neck tense but you don’t resist his hand. 

You can feel his dick pressing against your cheek, the warm skin gliding over your face to your mouth.  
He holds you in place, dragging the head of his dick over your lips, smearing pre-cum over them until he’s satisfied with the sight. „You’re so beautiful for me. I can use you however I want and you’re always beautiful.“ You hum at the praise, it’s what you crave and it males you feel good and fulfilled.  
The hand in your hair moves down, softly pressing against your cheekbone and further down to the corner of your mouth. „Open up for me babygirl.“ You do as he says, excitement pooilng up in your stomach. His thumb slides in immediately to press down on your tongue while the rest of his hand holds your head in position.  
You can feel the saliva collecting on the tip of your tongue but the way he has you in his grip doesn’t allow you to swallow, so you just follow the sensation of it slowly surpassing your lip and running down your chin.  
The way he rubs on your tongue won’t let your mind focus on anything else, so it catches you off guard to feel his dick on your face again, collecting the drool on your chin and then gliding onto your tongue.  
He is warm and salty, heavy in your mouth.  
His hand wanders back into your hair to grip on it.  
You close your lips around him and start to explore his dick. It messy, the wetness of saliva still lingering on your skin and slightly leaking past your lips.  
The soft whispers of praises he lets out occasionally wrap themselves around you like a blanket and assures you that you’re doing well. 

He pulls out almost completely, signalling you to focus on the head of his cock, so you start pressing your tongue against it, moving in small circles. His arousal tastes salty in your mouth.  
You can hear his heavy breath. Hands still on his legs you start sucking on the tip, slowly increasing the force. 

He pushes back in, deeper than before and this time it takes you a lot of control not to gag around him. It’s a little difficult but the way his finger brushes over your brow is enough of a reward.  
There’s nothing on your mind but the desire to be good for him, to make him feel good.  
He starts moving more eagerly, driving himself in and out of your mouth and you just try to be open for him, tongue on him and teeth occasionally making slight contact with his dick.  
„Yes babygirl, you’re doing so well“ His voice is hoarse, full of arousal.  
Your hands are still on his thighs, pressed against the fabric of his pants so you can feels the muscles of his legs twitching and tensing.  
You know he’s close when his low groans turn into breathier and higher noises.  
Both of his hands reach down to your cheeks, holding your head strong and lost in his pleasure, except that one finger touching your browbone once again, while his hips twitch and cum spreads over your lips. „Thank you, babygirl“

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos or comments if you liked it
> 
> (yes I’m kinda fascinated by his hands)
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_tytrck_)


End file.
